For the first time
by Carmina1990
Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit her mother. More summary will give the story away, just read. Fluffy oneshot 10/rose


**This is my first attempt at writing a short story. It's been stuck in my head for ages and I finally wrote it down. I've been trying out some writing tips I read on the internet, I'm not sure if it worked out the way it should, but practice makes perfect so please let me know what you think. Just a small note, I'm from Holland, so there might be some mistakes, wrong words, grammatically incorect sentences.  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor landed the TARDIS smoothly onto earth. This of course meant Rose still needed both her hand to hold herself upright. He himself seemed rather pleased with it so she just let it slide, this once.

"Well that was a perfect landing, don't you think". He smiled at her, walking from behind the console towards her. She smiled back, and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go, I want to see my mom." She said excitedly. He didn't move. "Well come on then". She started pulling him towards the door. She was excited to see her mother, hadn't seen her in a months. Had so much to tell her

"I was kinda planning to stay here, fix the TARDIS, enjoy some non running for your life time." He wasn't looking at her. He knew that when he looked at her he couldn't refuse her anything. He started moving away from the door. " And I don't do domestic, you know that. And you mum is …." He mumbled something fast.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of my mum. The great Doctor, last of his kind, is afraid of a human, my mother none the less." It was impossible to keep the laughter from her voice. "Come on lets go." Slowly the Doctor moved towards the door of the TARDIS. "Damn" he thought "how much power can one little blond have over me, a timelord."

"I-- I do get to sleep here, right," He turned his puppy eyes towards. Hoping she wouldn't be able to resist them.

"Nope" She said, popping the p like he did. "You'll get to sleep on our not very comfortable couch. But is you behave, I might let you sleep in my bed". She looked away, hoping he wouldn't see her blush. In the corner of her eyes she saw his eyes light up.

"Will you be there too?" He smiled cheekily as he said that. Putting an arm around Rose he steered her towards the Powell Estate.

"Rose!" Jackie exclaimed as she opened the door for her daughter. She immediately pulled her into a big hug. After she let her daughter go it was the doctors turn. He'd slowly walked passed them when they were hugging and had almost reached the living room. Jackie pulled him back and he too was given one of her hugs.

"So, the finale of Britain's can sing is tonight, so there are some people coming to watch." Jackie started talking to them as if they were there every day.

Rose walked into the kitchen, giving her mom a hand with the tea she was making. Grabbing two mugs she returned to the Doctor who had taken possession of the couch. Rose handed him a mug and their fingers brushed briefly. She felt her heart-rate go up a notch. She sat down on the couch next to him, their knees touching. Jackie gave them a deathglare and they quickly moved apart, sitting down at the opposite sides of the couch.

Jackie wasn't happy with the way her daughter was acting around the Doctor and she made it very clear. Everytime they touched each other, shoved each other or in any other way had physical contact she gave them a deathglare. They seemed to notice because over the cause of the day the touching became less frequent. She was happy about that. She'd accepted the fact that Rose was traveling with the Doctor but anything more was just ridiculous.

In fact Rose and the Doctor had been acting like they always did; they just made sure Jackie didn't notice. Right now Rose and the Doctor were in the kitchen. He was fixing the microwave while she was standing at the counter reading the newspaper.

"Well look at that" Rose said as she looked up to the Doctor. "Harriet Jones is planning another mission to Mars. Let's hope it will work out better than the last". The Doctor stepped away from the microwave and walked behind Rose.

"Let me see that". He stood behind her, his hot breath on her neck made the hairs there stand up. He placed his head on her shoulder and slowly snaked his arms around her waist. In this position he read the article. Rose enjoyed the position they were in, she slowly moved her body back into him, hoping he wouldn't notice. She could smell him the smell that was unmistakably him. She closed her eyes, whishing they could stay in this position forever. They couldn't of course. Jackie chose this moment to walk into the kitchen to see if the microwave was working again.

"What do you think you are doing"? She exclaimed in her typical Jackie Tyler way. "The microwave needs fixing, not my daughter, get away from her". There was no need for her to say that. As soon as she'd spoken the first two words The Doctor and Rose had jumped apart as if they'd just gotten an electric shock. The Doctor mumbled something about going somewhere and quickly fled the room, leaving Rose behind with her mother.

"What are you thinking sweetie, he's far too old for you and he's dangerous. I mean what is he by now, he looks about 35 or 40, but how do you know, he's an alien?"

"Actually he's 900, going on 3" Rose gave her mother a weak smile.

"He's what…" She managed to choke out. "900 years old".

"But that's just the way we are together mum, lots of hugging, lots of handholding. Nothing more. Nothing ever happened."

"So you've never kissed him, or anything more?" Jackie wanted to be sure.

"No…well there was this one time, when he kissed me to save my life, to get the timevortex out of my head, and apparently I kissed him once, when I was possessed, but that wasn't me, that was Cassandra." She rambled, she knew she was rambling, but she didn't care. She hoped it would get her mother of topic.

"You were possessed!" Jackie yelled, she stormed out of the room. Rose smiled, mission accomplished.

The Doctor was pleased with himself. He'd gotten away from a Jackie Tyler lecture, or so he thought. As soon as Jackie started yelling he'd fled to the living room and was now watching the telly. Suddenly Jackie stormed in.

"You let my daughter get possessed?" She yelled at him, raising her hand.

"Wait! What!" He was confused. "Alright, not what I was expecting. Alright than, possessed, possessed… Right! I remember. New New Earth. Nothing to worry about. Everything worked out." He gave her a smile. "You're not going to hit me, right." He added, looking at her still raised hand. She lowered it.

"No, I wanted to talk to you." The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"What, no lecture, no yelling, no tossing me out." He looked at her, his eyes still confused.

"Oy, I can still give you a lecture, if you want one."

"No thanks, so what were you saying". He looked at her.

"What are you doing to Rose, the way you're acting around each other, you might as well be a couple. So I want to know, 'cause she isn't telling me anything." Jackie looked at him sternly. She noticed a change in the Doctor. He usual being on a sugar high behavior changed into something much calmer.

"I care for her a lot. It could be more, if I would allow myself to have that sort of feelings, but I can't. My companions leave me Jackie, some chose to leave, some have no choice. Rose will also leave me at some point. Even though she promised me she would stay forever. I don't age, I don't die, and she will. It will never work." His voice broke up.

"So about tonight, no telling the neighbors you're alien, no strange creatures waltzing into my house, and definitely no snogging my daughter you get that?" Her voice was threatening. The Doctor raised his hands in defense.

After dinner friends of Jackie started to drop in, they all installed themselves in front of the telly. At first Rose and the Doctor where occupying the couch together, but as more people showed up they needed squeeze in. They ended up sitting next to each other, his arm behind her. They watched the finale quietly, enjoying the talent of the 3 final singers. In between discussing who was going to win, and who should win.

Soon it was time for the final performance of the evening, a duet between one of the contestants and a professional singer.

It was a simple song, it started with her trying to explain her affection for him, not fully understanding. Everywhere she turned she saw his face, looking at her. She was not able to hide the affection she felt for him. She wants to remember every moment they spent together, every time he held her hand, he changed her whole world.

Rose looked at the Doctor, he had his eyes closed and was listening to the singing. She slowly moved towards him a bit more and rested her head on his shoulder. He lowered his arm from behind her and placed his hand on her upper arm, softly rubbing her arm.

He sang about how she turned his world up side down. He wonders if she feels the same. They both wonder if it is love, knowing this really is real. They never believed they would ever feel like that, so completely in love.

The Doctor laced the fingers of his free hand through hers. _"I'm keeping my promise to Jackie" _the thought _"I'm not snogging her daughter. I just wish we could sit like this forever. _

The song ended with them both realizing that the strange this that are happening are happening to them. They want to be together.

When the winner was announced the Doctor looked at Rose, she had her eyes closed and was almost sleeping. He gently shook her awake.

"Rose, you have to stay awake just a little longer. You can go to sleep in a minute."

"Don't wanna" She mumbled sleepily, keeping her eyes closed. The Doctor whispered something is her ear and suddenly she was wide awake. She sat up, quickly said goodbye to everybody. After that she all but raced into her bedroom.

Meanwhile the Doctor was setting up a bed on the indeed not very comfortable couch. He thought it best to make Jackie believe he was going to sleep there and that he wasn't going to hold Rose to her promise.

"Jackie, do you have a blanket for me?" He asked as he cleared of the mess that was on the couch.

"Of course I have". She handed him a blanket. She hesitated. "I know it's not really my concern how you handle your situation, but just now, on the couch, wasn't that pushing it a bit?" Her voice wasn't angry, more concerned.

"Ow come on, it was just a bit of snuggling, nothing more. We do that all the time when we're watching a movie in the TARDIS." This wasn't exactly true. They never watched movies is the TARDIS, to much to do. But Jackie seemed pleased with this answer and left the living room. Than she turned her head around the doorframe.

"I'm afraid I don't have pajamas for you this time, I'm sorry". She looked a bit sad when she said that.

"Its fine Jackie, I'll figure it out." He just wanted her to go to sleep, so that he could go see Rose.

Finally after what seemed like hours, it was more like 20 minutes, the Doctor could hear Jackie's steady breathing in her room and he knew she was asleep. He silently stood up from the couch. He shivered. Because Jackie didn't have pajamas for him he was sleeping in his underwear the room temperature had dropped quite a bit. He shook it of and quickly walked towards Rose's room. He silently opened the door and looked at her sleeping form. He walked over to the bed, lifted the covers and lay down. The turned towards her and put his hand on her cheek. He carefully kissed her forehead.

"I love you" he whispered. To hell with every wall he'd put up to safe himself from getting hurt. The way he was hurting if he wasn't with her was far worse he assumed. Maybe one day he would be able to say these words to her when she was awake, for now, he was just going to enjoy what he had. He was just settling into a more comfortable sleeping position when he felt Rose stir.

"You do" She whispered back, eyes wide, but there was no fear or worry in them, only blissful joy.

He nodded, "yes I do". He managed a small smile just before her lips crashed onto him in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too" She managed to say one they'd surfaced again. She snuggled into his arms and fell asleep, for this moment being the happiest woman in the whole wide universe.


End file.
